


Through A Million Lives

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: [AU] The fabric of the universe is falling apart and only Keith can save it.





	Through A Million Lives

"...You," a voice gently spoke to him.

"What?" Keith tried to listen but the voice was drowned in all the sound around him. He realised he was in water, but he didn't drown, nor did he suffocate. Keith looked around to find the source of the voice.

There was a soft glow in the corner of his eyes. When he turned to see the light, he saw a woman reaching out to him.

"You... Only you can do it," she said.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Save us all. Before the fabric of the universe was completely torn apart."

"What!?"

At that moment, Keith woke up.


End file.
